un secreto,un vals & un beso sabor a dulce choc
by yumiiekya
Summary: el amor entre un exorcista & un noe es prohibido en esta guerra, su amor esta a prueba y asalvo en un gran secreto allenXroad


AllenXroad•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••ExorcistaXnoe

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Un secreto, un vals & un beso sabor a dulce chocolate(**_**te amo road kamelot)**_

En la orden oscura todo era una respiración en armonía todos dormían de maravilla, sin akumas ni a nadie que atacar todos dormían como bebes, pero parecía que un chico de pelo blanco no estaba inconforme con su sueño, estaba despierto y cambiado como si fuera a salir a esas horas de la noche a escondidas de sus compañeros. El caminaba en pasos muy despacio, en pasos bastantes pequeños, pero esto no le pérmitia salir vivo de la orden ya que alguien se había despertado una persona de pelos azules y muy largo estaba también en los pasillos de la orde a esas medias de la noche, el chico de pelos blancos de tuvo que esconcer detrás de unos muros pero parecía que se había tropesado al aver corrida apuradamente al corredor y el chico japonés oyo ese rudio y se asomo diciendo

-¿Quién esta hay?

El chico ingles se asusto mucho sabiendo que sus compañero hoyo esos ruidos hacia que maltivo la calma y tuvo silencio por unos momentos, asi que esperando a que el chico de la espada se marchara y finalmente lo hiso, el chico del brazo maldito suspiro tranquila,mente y continuo con su camino,caminaba igualmente como lo estsba haciendo hasta que hoyo un ruido pronuciando su nombre-allen- el chico salió corriendo y este se hacia un ruidi mas grande como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo asi que corrió y corrió hasta esonderse en la biblioteca de la orde entre esos libros y se asomo y era el chico sucesor bookman, lavi , el chico lo buscaba y lo seguía buscando y nunca lo logro y asi que se fue del lugar, allen realmente estsba muy asustado parecía que uir una noche de la orden no era fácil, el siguió su camino, caminaba y caminaba hasta que en sus camino alguien se tropeso cara a cara y calleron en el mismo momento, era lenalee, allen estsba muy asustado y nervioso,

-allen-kun, ¿que haces a estas horas de la noche despierto, y aregrado?

-etto,eee…pues vengo por..etto…!leche¡

-¿leche, y con esa ropa puesta, se necesita ir aregrado ñpara ir por un baso de leche ?**-cara de nervioso-**

-si, leche, es que a estas horas de la noche me da ganas de leche tu sabes el hambre que me da y pues es que etto… me gusta ir elegante cuando camino por aquí-**sudado-**

-si quieres yo le digo a…

-no no leenale no es necesario que lo haga yo voy por el

-pero

-enserio porfavor

-bueno esta bien, buenas noches allen-kun

El chico se habia safado de una situacion no muy facil. Ahora si sea como sea tenia que salir rapidamente del lugar.

Mientras en un salon grande, elegante y llena de flores, velas & y aregros llamativos habia una dama esperando caminando entre la pista del baile, siente la musica, siente los pasos, se imagina bailando arededor de personas con un vestido muy largo y llamativo, con un joven con antifaz bailando con ella. Mientras imaginaba dichosa cosa, sientio que haiga la hagarra de las caderas y de su mano y bailaba con ella

-llegastes a tiempo, pense que nunca vendrias

-yo siempre cubro con mis promesas

-esto me da miedo

-a que tienes miedo

-a que un noe no puede estar alado de su enemigo, bailando y disfrutando de una velada como esta. No podemos estar juntos esta mal,no lo entiende, tengo miedo que esto se acabe que tenga limites no soportaria no estar a tu lado para siempre. No pdemos serguir viendonos asi a secreto me da miedo

-y eso que tiene,debes confiar en esto, entre ahora eso no impoprta, lo que importa ahora es nuestro amor y nosotros, solo tu y yo

-deveras

-si deveras

-porfavor quitate ese antifaz quiero hacer algo-le quita elantifaz, quiero verte

Entre eso la joven chica y el chico de pelos blanco besan sus labios sabor a chocolate, calido y jugoso.

-road

-eh

-el chico hagarra a la chica noe en sus mejillas asiendo verla afuerza a los ojos mientras sus mandos limpia esa lagrima que le sale alado de su ojo derecho sin saber que ellala hab ia deramado,se dio un impacto fuerte en ese momento ellos solamente que nadie en ese momento aruinaria, allen promucia estas palabras las cual el en sus labios y entre lagrimas saca-** yo ****prometo sobre los ojos de mi fiel amante cuidarlo y respetarlo, ese angel es mi amante a cual e jurado,proteger, repetar y amar.**

…

**Te amo road kamelot**

_**FIN**_

_**Ojala que les haiga gustado este fanfic :3 hace mucho que no escribia, kuidense**_

_**Un pastel de chokolate asi grande con fresas & cerezar cortesia de L-sama patrosinador de mis fanfic's xDDD son las 7:51pm & no tenia nada que hacer & no tengo tarea xDDD asi que pude hacer este fanfic y acabarlo hoy jojojo x3 kuidense **_

_**Bye**_~

_**Sayonaraa**_~

_**xoxo**_~


End file.
